Her Past
by LabyrinthineTwilight
Summary: Sequel to Her Scars. It has been two and a half years since Naruto and Sasuke w Kagome must prepare for the up coming battle with her greatest enemy while parts of her hidden past are beginning to surface. What secrets is she hiding and how will her friends deal with the truth?
1. Prologue

Prologue-The Day Naruto Left the Village

"It's time." The woman said.

"You finished it?" A man asked gripping his wife.

"Yes, if we do this ther is no coming back." The older gold eyed man said.

The group looked around. Here they had families, lives they had built here but the battle they had started a long time agao was elsewhere. Could they leave it to others? Could they abandon the memory of their friend who had died in the fight? The mood of the small room darkened at the thought. This fight had always been their's. No one had ever known or gone after the real reason for attacks or plagues besides them. Where ever their enemy was it was possible he was ravaging villages without anyone being the wiser. If they didn't help, who would?

"So are we doing this or what?" A young boy with red hair asked.

The adults shared a look. Finally the wife spoke up. "He's right. Let's do this."


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Just to let you guys know this story will be told from multiple perspectives. I'm going to continue in third person but most chapters will focus on only one characters thoughts and actions. **_

Chapter 1

The village had been abuzz for days. Those who knew would whisper about it excitedly. Naruto Uzamaki would be returning soon. Sakura could hardly sit still at the thought of it. Working with Tsunade each day was the only thing keeping her from waiting at the gates. On ocassion her work for Lady Tsunade would take her down to the gates and when it did she would ask about the people who had come through that day. The guards knew what she wanted and would tell her that Naruto hadn't been seen yet. They knew the story having been filled in by others over time. Most days after she was done working with Tsunade she would settle down to a dinner with Lee. He was the most supportive of it all.

"He will come back, Sakura, and you'll see, he'll be ten times stronger than before." He told her one night.

"I know, I just...I just miss the days when we were a team." She said leaning over to rest her head on his shoulder. "I know we can't go back to the way things were but...but I want to be together again, all five of us."

"She would probably kill **him**."

"Yeah," Sakura chuckled. "Or jump his bones." She sighed. "She really was falling for him, she took his betrayal very personally."

"The heart is a powerful thing. She will be alright." Lee said wrapping his arm around her.

They had that conversation so many times it seemed scripted. It felt nice to know he cared enough to repeat the conversation for her. He had done a lot for her. He was still as strange as the day she met him but now she could see past it. She was lucky to have him. Each night when they parted he would kiss her forehead gently and tell her to sleep well. It helped her to fight of the weird nightmares she had about Orochimaru. Which came on nights that she thought about her teammates or the chunin exams.

Finally Naruto returned. One day when she went to check on the gates for Tsunade the guards told her. She abandoned her duties and went in search of the blond boy. She wasn't sure she would even recognize him anymore but she did her best. Than she found him. Like she remembered he was overly excitable. When she found him he stood on top of a pole looking out over the village. She smiled. He still looked like himself. He was taller she could tell as he jumped down.

"Sakura?" He asked when he saw her.

"Hey Naruto." She said with a smile. "Welcome home."

He smiled back. "It's great being back. I've missed this place."

"We all missed you. But look at you, you've grown." She said comparing their heights.

"Not you, you haven't changed a bit."

She almost laughed. Nope, he hadn't really changed. Same old Naruto. She almost laughed at how little he had changed. When she had control of herself she pulled him to Tsunade's office. He needed to let her know he had returned before they could be a team again. Along the way he was greeted by villagers and old friends. It was strange to think that he didn't know the ranks of their year mates but, she reminded herself, a lot had changed in the two and a half years he'd been gone. By the time they made it to Hokage tower Naruto seemed both depressed and optimistic about his friends' places in the world. He had forgotten to ask about Kagome, he probably assumed she was still a Jonin considering she'd been promoted before he left the village.

"Hey, granny." Naruto greeted as they entered the office.

"Naruto..." Tsunade growled. "I told you I'm not that old. Now, before I can re-form Team 7 I need to know what you can do so I've called on a friend to test your skills. You will be tested a dawn tomorrow. Meet at training ground ten."

"Of course, my lady." Sakura said with a small bow.

"Good. Get some rest, you'll both need it."

The two nodded, taking the dismissal. After their little meeting with Tsunade Sakura took Naruto to Ichiraku's insisting they catch up. He told her stories about the people he met, Jiraiya, and his training. She couldn't help but smile saddly. So many parts of Naruto were still stuck in the past. He had matured a little and she could feel his new found strength but he was still the same goofball he'd always been. It was his goofiness had brought their team together, pulling smiles out of even Kagome on her worst days. Some of her fondest memories of their team were of him and his antics.

"So where is Kagome?I know she's a big bad Jonin now but couldn't she have come say hello?" Naruto asked when he finished one of his stories.

"She's probably out on an assignment. She became an Anbu not long after you and Sasuke left so I don't see her as much." Sakura answered.

Naruto's face dropped. She knew he was thinking of the way Sasuke's betrayal had broken their team apart. It hadn't been his fault Kagome had left their team but it had been his fault that she had locked her heart away again. Not that Sakura was sure he understood that. He was oblivious to things like that. Like how he hadn't noticed that Sakura hadn't really talked about Sasuke the way she had in the past or the way she had written off the change in Kagome. They were all taking it different.

"So, what have you been up to Sakura?"

She gulped. "Well, training with Lady Tsunade, mostly. And...well...Lee and I have been...we've sort of been dating for the past year." She said blushing.

"What?!" Naruto said jumping off his stool. "You and bushy brow, how?"

"When Kagome had to stop training wih me, I needed a new sparing partener who could keep up and would be a challenge. I asked Lee. After a while we started hanging out more and well..."

"Nice, what about Kagome? Any special people in her life?" he asked with a mischevious grin.

"Dedicated to her work." Sakura stated. "That's how she's dealt with Sasuke leaving but you should see her, she's gotten even stronger than before."

"Great, so I'll never catch up to her."

She giggled at the sour look on Naruto's face. "If that's your goal, good luck. You've got a late start."

"I wonder what Tsunade's test is." He said changing the subject grumpily.

"I don't know but we should get some rest. We have an early meeting with our examener tomorrow."

Sakura stood and paid for their dinner. Walking home alone gave her time to think about the day's events. It was good to see Naruto again and to feel like team 7 would be coming together in some form once again. They would be missing a few members but it was closer than she'd been in two and a half years. Though she still lived ith her parents she no longer thought of them as family. After all the things she'd seen and done as a ninja they no longer understood her. She felt a million miles away from them when they were in the same room. Team 7 had been more like a family to her. Kagome treated her like a sister. They shared healing jutsus and herbs. When Sakura and Lee had gotten together Kagome had been he first person they'd told. Her smile told them despite her pain that she was happy for them.

The next morning Sakura met Naruto and LadyTsunade at the training ground. It was still early meaning that Naruto was still half asleep. _Still just a kid,_ Sakura thought with a smile. She took a seat on one of the poles where he had been tied up on their first day as a team. She couldn't help but wonder who their examener was or what their test was going to be. It wasn't helping that their examener was late. SHe had nothing to do besides think about it.

"Lady Tsunade, who is the person who is supposed to be testing us?" Sakura asked.

"Well it was supposed to be a surpriise bt if he is muchh later..." Tsunade started.

Just then there was a puff of smoke in the middle of the clearing. "Sorry I'm late, I-" Kakashi said.

"Liar!" his former students interupted in unison.

The Jonin laughed. "Well look at the two of you, all grown up. Sakura, Naruto." He said nodding at them. He produced two bells from his belt. "You two remember the rules, I hope. This time you'll both need to take one bell each, since we are short two members."

"Yeah, why isn't Kagome coming back to join us?" Naruto asked snapping awake.

"I need her where she is, Naruto." Tsunade said leaving no room for more questions.

"She's right, Naruto. Kagome is where she is needed." Kakashi said. "That means that you won't have her help this time around. Ready?" The two prepared themselves for the fight. "Good, begin!"

Tsunade stood back and watched. When Sakura broke the ground to find Kakashi she was forced to retreat back into the trees. Currently neither of the two was working with the other to get the bell which was the point of the test. She supposed though that the objective was different with the absence of the other two members of Team 7. She almost regreted not reassigning Kagome back to the group. Almost. Tsunade agreed with Hiruzen that Kagome's skillls and connetion to Orochimaru made her the best person to lead the charge against the rouge Sanin. Just as she was becoming distracted by her train of thoughts Shizune appeared at her side.

"Their back." Her assistant said breathlessly.

"Let's go." Tsunade said turning away from the fight.

_**A/N: So, not my best chapter. I really wanted to do this from Sakura's point of view because she is the one who stayed behind in the village fo all two and a half years. She saw all the changes in people and in the village. I know I slipped in to Tsunade at the end in order to transition to the next chapter. Also I really didn't want to rewritte the test because it hasn't changed. **_


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Guys thank you so much for the support. Alot of you were readers of my original story from the very beginning and I am so thankful for you guys and your support. I hope that the mystery at the beginning won't push people away. I promise I will explain that later. **_

Chapter 2

Kagome let her legs and feet lead her home as her team headed back to the village. This was the first mission in a long time that had not involved fighting of any kind. It was also the first that was not directly linked to Orochimaru. To her it seemed Orochimaru took up all her time. Everything she read, did, or thought was directly related to stopping the rougee ninja. On rare occasions her mind slipped to her reasons or even rarer, to Orochimaru's apprentice, her former teammate. She hadn't seen him in the two and a half years since he'd left the village. If Orochimaru was smart he was keeping the two of them apart.

The gates of the village came into view as the sun was coming up. She glanced at her team and with a nod transported into the Hokage's office. Their sudden arrival startled Shizune, Tsunade's assistant who then rushed off to find the blonde woman. By the time she arrived they had made themselves comfortable against the wallsof the office until Kagome was the only one left standing before the desk. It didn't matter what the others did now. Kagome was the one giving the report.

"Well?" Tsunade asked sitting elbowsss on the desk.

"It would appear the Akatsuki have split." Kagome said to which Tsunade sat up straighter. "We were already aware that Orochimaru is a former member of the organization but he left some time ago. He has pulled four of the nine current members to his side through his subordinate Kabuto."

"What do we know about the four who left?"

"We have only what was written in the bingo book from their rouge activities. Their names thoough are Kakuzu, Tobi, Sasori, and Deidara."

"And the five who didn't?" Tsunade asked.

"We don't know why they remained behind. It would appear they were uninterested in whatever Orochimaru was offering them."

The Hokage sighed. "Thank you, you may go."

The other four members of her team left but Kagome stood still. "Lady Hokage, if I may, there was one more thing. Orochimaru sent out two of his new recruits in the direction of the Sand."

The Hokage nodded gravely and Kagome knew that her presence was no longer required. She headed home with a speed that made her invisible. In her room she pulled the mask off and looked at herself in the mirror. She was beginning to recognize herself but she seemed harder and colder than the last time she'd been this age. She let those thoughts go as she pulled her hair loose from the tight dutch braid it had been in for the past week. She needed a shoer and a good night's sleep before she did anything else. To bad they had gotten back in the middle of the morning. She showered anyway hoping to wake up from the hot water. It worked enough for her to get dressed and head out to see Hiruzen.

The hype over her role in saving the former Hokage had died done but the respect she had earned remained. Upon nearing the Sarutobi clan compound the guards smiled and waved her past. When she could she came here. Often times she wasn't in the village for more than a day and if she was she spent her time training or hidding from overly sympathetic friends. When she was trying to hide she came here. The gaurds knew her well nd let her through with simple nodds and smiles. Finally she found herself in the door way of Hiruzen's drawing room. She stood there for a moment, just watching him as he bent over the scroll he was working on.

"Are you going to come in or are you just going to stand there?" The old man growled.

She chuckled and stepped in. "Good morning, grandfather. How have you been this past week?"

He grunted. "I feel old, useless. Retirement does not suite me. Care for a game?"

She laughed. He told her often that he hated sitting around all day. Once or twice he mentioned to her that he would have prefered that she let him die against Orochimaru rather than force him to live a meaningless life. She would laugh and tell him he didn't mean it. He had truly taken her in after she let him in. She was thankful. The two sat down at his permanent

"Is there a wager today?" She asked.

"Asuma says that I should not gamble."

"Wouldn't want you to end up like your former student."

Before he coulld respond Konohamaru came rushing in. "He's back! Naruto's back!" He blinked when he noticed her. "Nee-san?"

Kagome looked up at him. So Naruto was finally home. "It's been a while hasn't it, Konohamru?"

"Welcome home!" He cried throwing his arms around her. "How long are you back?"

"I don't know." she said. "So I should go see Naruto before either of us has to leave."

She bid the two farewell and went to find Naruto. According to Konohamaru her former teammates were getting lunch with their sensei after passing a test in order to reform Team 7. Kagome felt a pang of loss not being a part of the team. She knew that her role as an Anbu was important but her friends would be doing simmilar work without her. Still it would be good to see Naruto again. She finally found the three of them catching up on the training grounds. From the goofy grin on Naruto's face see could tell that thee two had passed. Pride swelled in her chest at the thought of how much he must of grown.

"Kagome!" He cried when she came in sight.

She smilled when he threw his arms around her. "Welcome home, Naruto. How was it with the pervy old man?"

"Not so bad. I mean there were a lot of trips to hot springs." His voice turned dreamy.

Kagome smacked the back of his head. "So, you ready to challenge me yet?"

"Yeah, no, miss I became an Anbu while you were gone. I enjoy being in one piece."

"I still expect you to take Tsunade's place as Hokage when she's done, otherwise I might have to fill in." She joked with a smirk.

"No way. I'm gonna be the next Hokage. Believe it!"

It almost felt like old times for her. They spent some more time talking and the longer they sat there the more Kagome believed that Naruto's training had been an attempt to give them a leg up against Orochimaru and the Akatsuki. If Naruto was safely away they could meet them on their own terms. She wished she understood why they were after the tailed beasts. Whatever it was it couldn't be good. The kind of power the Nine-Tails held could desolate an entire country if left unchecked.

"I should go. I just got back and I'm exhausted." Kagome said with a sigh.

They said their good-byes as she stood and walked away. She was extremely exhausted. These days she didn't sleep well on missions. Her nightmares had gone away from the most part. They still came but now they'd changed. Often times it was Naraku's new face, Orochimaru, that tortured her while other times it was Sasuke who tormented her. On those nights she woke up in tears, the sting of his betrayal fresh in her heart. On missions she didn't dream. She wouldn't even call what she did sleeping. Those kind of sleeping habits left her constantly exhausted. That night she fell in to a deep dreamless sleep.

"Hey Captain! Wake up! Cap!" Someone yelled.

Kagome rolled over and moaned. "Go away."

"We've got a problem. The Sand is under attack from two of the Akatsuki."

She sat straight up startling Fujio who now worked as her right hand inn their squad. "Have we received orders?"

She stood and brushed past him attempting to tame her hair. "Not yet. Hokage wants to see us, ASAP."

By the time he'd finished she had her hair braided. She pulled out her uniform and nodded for him to leave for a moment. She knew he was just outside her room. After they'd worked the task force together he had started to like her. Even if the task force was a failure she had preformed her duties perfectly. He had grown to respect her. They were friends now and she had given him a key to her house so that he could check on her since she no longer remained in contact with Kakashi. He was a confidant and he made sure she took care of herself. She stepped out of the bedroom wearing all her gear but her mask.

"Let's go." She said.

They were quick on their own, refreshed mostly from a night's sleep and they made it to the office quickly. The rest of the team was already there in a room waiting. Considering their skills they were constantly left to wait for the Hokage or Shizune to come and give them their orders. As they waited someone prduced some food and those like Kagome, who'd missed breakfast ate their fill. Fujio glared at her to make sure she ate something. She did so queitly. She may have been in charge of the team but he had no problem giving her input on her choices especially when it came to taking care of herself.

"So any clue what this is about? I mean I know the Sand is under attack but why are we here? If we were being sent out we'd be out there by now. So what's the mission?" Nayuko asked.

_She has a point._ Kagome thought. "We'll know soon enough." She was right. A moment later Tsunade came through the door. "Are we going to the Sand?"

"No, I've sent Team Guy on ahead and Team Kakashi will be on their way as soon as they can prepare. You five are going ofter the five Akatsuki that broke away because of Orochimaru. We need to know what they know." Tsunade said. "I am willing to offer them full pardon if they will help us to stop him."

Kagome raised her eyebrows. She didn't question the Hokage aloud. It seemed that they would be taking a risk to bring the criminals that made up the Akatsuki into the fight on their side would risk the lives of the ones they were trying to protect. Still if the Hokage ordered it they had no choice. Nodding she placed her mask on her face. The others did the same as they prepared to head out. Kagome knew how to start. The last place they'd seen the Akatsuki was in a small hidout just outside the Land of Fire. The five they were after had headed north.

"We'll do what we can." Kagome told the Hokage.

They headed off. "I don't like this." Goro said.

"It doesn't matter, we have our orders." Fujio said with a stern certainty that Kagome was thankful for, she was as sure as Goro now.

"Goro's right, we allied with the Sand after the invasion. We need to be sending the best to help them not a few squads of chunin. It wasn't like we had already been assigned this mission and were gone."

Kagome cut in before Jun could voice his opinion. "Fujio is right. It doesn't matter what we think or feel about the situation. Our orders come from the Hokage as they always have. If she thinks we should go after the help of the break away members of the Akatsuki, that's what we do."

Her small speech cut the conversation short. In the end they all knew their duties. If they were ordered to go after the Akatsuki then that was where they would go. They moved quickly, avoiding roads, and not resting for long. Kagome tried not to let her thoughts linger on the fact that Sasuke's brother was one of those whom they were going to pardon. She almost could not stomach the thought. It hadn't been until after Sasuke's betrayal she had found out the depth of his hatred for his brother. Itachi may have spared Sasuke but he had tortured the boy first. Shown him the body of his parents and used a special jutsu on him to twist his mind.

"Boss, I think I've caught their trail." Jun said bringing them to a halt.

"Lead the way."

He took the lead from her and took them along a small path. They remained in the canopy above the trail. They hoped that if they came upon the Akatsuki they could surprise them. Kagome doubted they'd be able to. From all she knew they were much stronger and more experienced than her team. The members of the Akatsuki mmust have grown used to living looking over their shoulders. She was right.

Not long after they found the trail they met up with two of the Akatsuki. At first the five of them hung back to see if hey had been made. Inn her mind Kagome was planning out every move any of them might make. She had done some training with Kakashi against the sharingan but she had not thought to use it against anyone but Sasuke. She could see the Uchiha bearing in Itachi. He was as dark as his brother, his face was passive, emotionless to his brother's constant hatred. His partner, the one they called Kisame, was the opossite. His face was fish like, filled with blood lust.

"You should come down." Itachi said.

Her team looked at her. Kagome merely jumped from her spot. She faced the two proudly, her team backed her, two on each side. For a moment it was all completely still. Neither group spoke as the silence choked Kagome. Finally it was Kisame who broke the silence with a harsh insult. Kagome didn't hear it but Fujio jumped to engage him. She was rooted to the spot but her team continued to fight without her. She felt the weight of the Hokage's orders on her chest. She had no choice. Orders wer orders. Her fist clenched at her side. Itachi had destroyed Sasuke, broken him. She went for her sword.

In a moment she stood between Kisame and Fujio. Her sword was crossed with their two sowrds. With a flick of her wrists she threw them back. Both Akatsuki stared at her with curious gazes while her team stood frozen in shock. "Remember our orders." She said. "Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki, we were sent by the Hokage to meet with you and the three others who broke from the Akatsuki."

"Oh yeah, what for?" Kisame taunted.

"Orochimaru seems to have taken control of your organization. If you share what you know-"

Kisame interupted her. "You'll go easy on us? You'll show us mercy?"

He hoisted his sword up on to his shoulder and then lunged at her. She didn't move save to raise her sword at he last moment. She had expected to be able to deflect him but the weight of him was too great. Growling slightly she kicked him away. He jumped back up and came at her again until Itachi stopped him. The elder Uchiha stared her down. Could he sense how much she despised him?

"What is it that the Hokage would offer us?" Itachi asked.

"You and the others will be offered a full pardon if you tell us what Orochimaru and your former allies are planning and help us tostop them." Kagome said.

His cold eyes continued to stare at her as though they could see her for all she was without the sharingan. "Follow us."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nagato rested against the wall of the cave leveling his eyes on the mysterious boy. While he had disagreed with Orochimaru he had not expected the turn of events that would destroy the dream he had worked so hard to achieve. Because of Orochimaru and the boy who sat before him the organization he had helped to create had been torn in two. In his mind he begged forgiveness from his old friend for his failure. The ideal world he was working toward had been lost to him. He was now left to think on the failure. He had not felt so low since his friend's death all those years ago. The boy across from him merely stared back at his blank eyes.

"What are your plans for us?" Nagato finally asked.

"Up to you." The boy said sitting up. "Our plans only include taking down an enemy that escaped us. If you help us that's up to you."

"Exactly who is this enemy?" Konan asked, spite dripping from her voice.

"We know him by many names, we don't know what he calls himself here." The boy said cooly.

"How the hell do you expect to find him then?"

"Konan, enough. The important thing is Orochimaru's part in all of this. It was he who pulled our members apart in order gain support for this new cause of his." Nagato said turning from his old friend back to the boy.

"All we know about the guy is that he and our enemy are good friends a least. The power we've associated him with lingers in this Orochimaru." A howl sounded in the distance and a fox like grin spread over the boys face. "I have to go. We'll meet again but if you need us, well, we'll find you first."

With that the strange red haired boy left the cave and vanished into the trees. The boy and his companions seemed hard, like they'd seen war in the harshest of enviornments. Many of them, like the boy, had more animalistic characteristics like their faces were Anbu masks. It was unsettling to think that the group would simply know when they were needed. Konan took it as a insult to think that the Akatsuki woould need help from those who were not ninja nor appeared to be from the region. If he had not seen the dark gleam in Orochimaru's eyes he would have denied the need for aid as well. But he had.

"Sir, Itachi and Kisame are returning. They have guests." Zetsu said.

Nagato and Konan turned swiftly to watch as the other two members of their group enered the clearing persued by five Anbu. Horror filled Nagato at the thought of even more loss of his dream. Then he noticed it. The Anbu were not pursuing the two, they were merely following. His jaw dropped in amazement as they slowed to match pace at the center of the clearing. Unfortunately Konan had not noticed. She charged at the five attempting to protet him. The small female in the lead of the group reached for her sword but Itachi stopped Konan before the blade was necessary.

"Stop, hear them out. Then decide whether or not to fight them." Itachi said.

Neither woman relaxed for a tense moment. When the girl in the mask let her hand fall she turned toward the cave enterance. "So you are the leader of the Akatsuki?" Her voice was cold, emotionless. One whose dreams had been crushed.

"I was, when there was an Akatsuki." Nagato said standing at the enterance of the cave. "I am Nagato. Why is it Itachi believes we should listen to you?"

"We were sent by the Hokage to negotiate with you. We know that your organization was split by Orochimaru. If you help us and give us any information on what he is planning the Hokage is willing to give each of you a full pardon." The girl said.

Nagato considered the offer. His new world was lost and if Orochimaru succeeded the world itself would be lost. Allying himself with the Leaf would be against his original plan but now it appeared the best option. The girl stared at him silently. "I have your word that this is what the Hokage said?"

"Yes."

"Why should we trust you?" Konan growled.

"Personally, I disagree with her decision. Especially considering that one of the remaining members is Itachi Uchiha whose crimes include mascare. I have seen the damage caused by that crime. In fact, if I had to explain Sasuke Uchiha's departure from the village it is because of the murder of his family." The silence that fell over the clearing was palpable. Even her teammates were in shock. "Still, I have my orders. I will harm none of you. If you turn on the Leaf I might be one of those sent to kill you but until I am ordered to, I won't kill you."

"That isn't exactly comforting." Kisame said.

"No, it is. You are loyal to your Hokage and to your village." Nagato said. "I accept your Hokage's offer but if we are to work together I want one of you remain here with us."

"I understand." the girl said turning to her right. "Kaunserā, take the others and return to the Hokage. Tell her the decision of the Akatsuki leader and that I am remaining with them until we can bring them to the village."

"Captain-" Kaunserā gasped.

"You have your orders. Go, all of you."

The girl remained still. Slowly the others nodded and turned to go. When they had gone the girl stood alone among them just as still as before. They could attack her now and she still wouldn't move. Nagato sat back in his spot in the cave. Konan was circling the girl making to attack now that she was alone. He sighed. Of course, Konan would dislike the girl. The girl remained still, she didn't even care that his old friend was most likely plotting the best way to kill her where she stood.

"Konan, enough." Nagato called out. He could almost sense the girl's eyes on him as he drew their attention. "You, come sit with me. Your friends will be some time, you may as well relax a little."

She considered it for a moment then joined him in the cave. They stared each other down for a long time before the others joined them. She was stiff among them. He could sense no fear from her. It was as though she was a statue rather than a living person. Finally taking his eyes off of her he turned to watch the others prepare dinner. He suspected they would not make food for the girl. To his surprise Itachi placed a bowl of rice infront of her when the were done. She merely nodded her thanks taking the bowl into her lap she moved the mask a little while she used her other hand to eat.

"You are safe here, you can remove the mask." Nagato said and she froze.

"No she cannot. Even if we are her allies her identity must remain a secret to anyone but the Hokage." Itachi said.

"I see. I supose you cannot tell us your name either?" She responded by shaking her head. "Then could you give us something to call you?"

"Shuyaku," she said.

"Shuyaku?" Konan sneered.

"The Third gave it to me when he advised the Fifth to promote me." Shuyaku said. "At the time my mission was to lead the charge against Orochimaru. It was just after Sasuke left to join him."

There it was in her voice again. A dream lost. Her heart had been broken, cleaved in two when that boy left. Now he could see why she had spoken of Itachi the way she had. She had loved the boy. No, she still loved him. That was the pain and the dream. His loss had turned her to stone, the stone who sat before him. She had chosen to become a soldier, chosen to lose herself in order to not feel the pain of his loss. In a way, Itachi and Orochimaru had created this girl, a weapon to be used against them but weapons have no will of their own. She had given herself if the Hokage in order to be useful. Itachi knew it too.

After dinner the others went further in to the cave to sleep but Shuyaku remained where she was. Nagato stayed with her. Not that he thought she would run, he was curious. He watched as she repositioned herself to a position he assumed was good for meditation. Apparently she didn't plan on sleeping. He supposed she had every right not to since Konan would try to kill her in her sleep or at least remove the mask. He summoned three of the Paths to guard her. She jumped, distrustful of the giant things around her.

"Don't worry, they will keep you safe. No one will attempt to harm you in your sleep." Nagato assured her.

She nodded. "Thank you."

He watched her remove her mask and pull something up. She must have been wearing a secondary cloth mask. He didn't see her face but he could imagine her rock like eyes sitting over the soft mask. She was a strange girl, he admitted, but she was by no means an enemy of their's. He waited for her breathing to even out before he relaxed. Perhaps the dream was not lost. Perhaps by working with the Leaf they could find a new path to peace. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Thank you guys for everything you've said in reviews and in messages. I am considering doing some one shots based on filler episodes. If you guys have ideas send me a message with the episode number and what you want to see in it. Also, if something doesn't make sense just ask me about it.**_

_**Kagome-pairing, you mentioned the last chapter didn't make sense. To give some explaination, Shuyaku is Kagome. Shuyaku is her code name which means leader or leading part, it is a synonym for hero. It refers to the fact that she save the Third Hokage. Kaunserā**__** means counselor and is Fujio's code name. It refers to the fact that he is Kagome's friend like what Kakashi was in the original story. Chapter 3 piggy backed off of two picking up not too long after Itachi begins to lead them to the other Akatsuki. I hope that helps. **_

Chapter 4

The red haired boy cut through the woods as he walked away from the cave until he came to another small clearing. A young woman and two wolves awaited him. The girl looked as though she'd been crying and the boy's heart broke for her. He understood that the journey here had been hard on all of them. In their world the two didn't have much left but they had burried the memory of the woman whho had taken them in there. They had left that memorial behind with no one to care for it. It felt almost as bad as abandoning her.

"Are you alright, Rin?" he boy asked.

Rin nodded and wiped her face. "Yes, my lord wanted to know what the group of humans was doing. If they'd made their decision."

"They haven't yet. Unless we're willing to be more forthcoming about everyting, I doubt they'll end up helping us. At least the way things are going it seems unlikely."

"You don't think they'd join _him_, do you?" The girl asked worried.

He shook his head. "I don't think so but we should work with them more than around them. It would give them more reason to trust us." He said.

She relaxed a bit and smiled. It always amazed him how easy it was for Rin to smile especially after all that had happened. He would have thought it easier for him to distance herself from everyone like he had. That though was a lie. He was close to her, his adopted sister. Still he had stopped caring and she had only begun to care more, for everyone. It meant they all had to work harder to protect her but he didn't mind so much. Rin's warmth reminded him of their mother. He had no doubt that Ri would be just like her. He smiled saddly.

"Ship, do you remember those stories we used to make up about the stars?" Rin asked looking up.

The boy, Ship, did the same. "Yeah?"

"Do you think she's up there watching us?"

He turned to watch her as a silent tear rolled down her cheek. "Yeah, I do. Of course."

He faced the sky again. The sun was going down and the stars were just barely beginning to appear. These stars were so foreign to him. The strangeness of this world turned his stomach at times, a sickness for the familiar world he had called home for so long. These were no the stars and constallations they had made stories about as they danced and their moher laughed. He wouldn't share his doubts with Rin. No matter what he believed their mother was in a better place. _Be happy, mother._ He prayed. _We will put an end to this so that you can rest in peace._ _I'm sorry we won't be visiting you anytime soon. Don't be lonely. Please, please be happy. _A tear escaped his bbut he hid it before Rin saw it.

"I think she would like it here." Rin said unaware of Ship's thoughts and doubts. "This world is a beautiful place."

"Yeah, I'm sure she would."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Itachi awoke suddenly. Cold dawn light was entering the cave but that wasn't what had woken him. At the enterance of the cave someone was crying out. It had to be the girl. He listened to he soft cries. He began to recognize his brothers name and the snake's. They seemed to play a starring roll in her nightmare. When he could no longer stand to hear her pain he went to the enterance of the cave. Three of Nagato's Paths were around her but had moved away due to her thrashing. They did not stop him as he attempted to shake her awake. All at once she was awake. She sat up and pulled away. Deep blue eyes glared at him. It was then that he realized she had removed her mask to sleep. The upper part of hher face was beautiful. Sasuke had no idea how lucky he was to have this girl's love. As he thought that she continued to glare at him.

"You were having a nightmare." He explained removing his hand.

She nodded and turned around to put her mask back on. "Thank you."

He nodded as well and left. From what he could tell she was the same as yesterday still as a statue watching him as he prepared their breakfast. She didn't speak or move closer, she just watched. The others woke slowly and began to move toward the food. Kisame was at his elbow constantly waiting. Itachi could have sworn he heard to girl chuckle at his partner's actions. When the food was done he doled it out to the Akatsuki members first then placed a bowl in front of the girl.

"Thank you." she said simply taking the bowl.

He returned to the others. His eyes never left her though. She ae as she had the night before, by lifting the mask she wore with one had and eating with the other. Their group was huddled deeper in the cave to escape the invading cold. Somehow Konan had convinced Nagato to leave the Paths with Shuyaku to an eye on her. Itachi was truly convinced that girl could have stripped herself bare and offer them her head and Konan still would not have trusted her. When he could take no more of Konan's plotting Itachi moved to take up Nagato's spot across from her.

"May I sit with you?" He asked leaning over.

"It's your hide out," She said waving him off.

He shrugged it off. It wasn't wrong. "I woulld like to speak with you about something." He said sitting down. "But first I want to ask you ask you something. Be honest with me. Do you love Sasuke?"

She froze. "I...I-yes."

"How did you know him?"

"We...we were friends or became friends after we were assigned to the same team out of the Academy."

"I see, so you have seen what it has done to him. You believe that is what caused him to go to Orochimaru. I believe you are right in this. Therefore I believe it's right for you to know he truth of the Uchiha massacre." He watched her set the bowl away, her food half eaten. "My clan was planning a coup. Because of my position I was a double agent. My father, the head of our clan, used me as a spy because I was a member of the Anbu. When I learned of the nature of his plan I-I could not take it. I had seen the distruction caused by the last shinobi war, I could not stand by and let another war occur."

"You decided to turn on your clan to prevent a war?"

"Yes. I made an agreement with the Hokage that Sasuke would be spared and protected in return I would stop the coup."

"So you killed your clan and spared Sasuke to prevent war. The Hokage covered it up to protect him. Then why did you use your sharingan on him?" she asked.

"Because I was not alone and I needed to protect him from that." Itachi did not look at her.

She settled against the wall of the cave apparently think it over. There was no choice but to let her. He was unsure of his reason for seeking her approval, his sins were to be forgiven if she told the truth and it wasn't him she loved. Still it felt that if she forgave him he could get Sasuke to do the same. Perhaps her forgiveness would strengthen him in some way for the actual moment he actually had to.

"You should tell him that."

It was all she said for the rest of the day. No one else could get her to say anything. She barely moved all day except when necessary. Someone else prepared dinner and delivered it to her. Nagato reclaimed his seat across from her. Neither spoke though. The silence around her was becoming natural. Her movements seemed even quieter than normal ninja movements. Had they only dreamed she'd come with a pardon for them to explain the presence of a ghost?

"Nagato, you founded the Akatsuki, right?" Her voice broke through the silence around her startling Itachi.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Nagao replied.

"Why? What was it's purpose?"

"I was orphaned by war. My only family were two friends that had also been orphaned. A great ninja took us in and trained us. After he left one of my friends was killed in front of me. His name Yahiko. He had a dream to put an end to the pain and suffering of the world. It was his dream that created the Akatsuki. I want to build a new world without the suffering that war brings."

She nodded sitting in silence. Nagato had spoken of his past only a few times that Itachi knew of. Hearing him summarize it for the masked girl was strange. The stranger thing, though, was that she had even asked about it. She had been curious about it. Anbu weren't curious and she had been playing the part of a perfect soldier. He wondered what had brought on the change in her demeaner. Had it been the story of his crime? Night fell outside and they each took up their positions from the previous night. Itachi could hardly sleep, though. His mind raced with thoughts of the strange masked girl.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The two teams limped back to Konoha. Kakashi could barely move so Guy had carried him the entire journey. As they approached the gates Sakura's mind wandered to Chiyo yet again. She had lost her last bit of family and had sacrificed herself to save Gaara. And Gaara. He'd changed so much since the chunin exams. Serving as the Kazekage was such a leap from the boy who just wanted to kill. She wondered how much Naruto had to with the change in Gaara. At the gates Sakura went to the Hokage's office while the others took Kakashi to the hospital. The reports for the mission had already been sent to the Hokage via messenger hawk after Gaara made it back. Still there was more that needed to be said.

"My lady?" Sakura asked slowly pushing the door open slowly.

"Ah, Sakura, welcome back." Tsunade said looking up. "What is it? Shizune filed your report away."

"I know, my lady, but there is something else." Sakura noticed the way Tsunade straightened. "When Lady Chiyo and I fought Sasori revealed that he had been working with Orochimaru and that he was due to meet up with Orochimaru's underling for more instructions. He told us the time and place the meeting was to happen just as he died."

To Sakura's surprise the Hokage's eyes narrowed and she merely nodded. "I see. Tell Naruto to get ready to move out, I'll find members to fill the major gaps in your team."

With a nod Sakura left and Tsunade sighed. It fit the intel. they'd gotten from their Anbu teams. Which meant that it was not the Akatsuki themselves that wanted the tailed beasts but that it had been Orochimaru using them to get what he wanted. So why did Orochimaru want the tailed beasts? What could they give him? Hurriedly she called for a messenger to go to Kagome's position to give her the order to bring them back to the village and then sent another to fetch the two replacements. Whatever it was Sasori had wanted Sakura to see or find out by meeting with Orochimaru's subordinate must have had to do with the Shukaku and why Orochimaru wanted it. They needed that information.

"My lady, didn't the elders tell you not to send Naruto out on such missions?" Shizune asked.

"They did but I'm afraid that this is much bigger than just the Nine Tailed Fox. They appear to be going after the host of tailed beasts. If so, Naruto is the best to go after them. He has a power uniquely him. No matter what he wiggles his way in to your heart and you start to believe in him. That connect is what we need to stop this threat." Tsunade said with a small smile.

Shizune nodded worried. She sincerely hoped that Tsunade was right.

(Three days later)

Naruto glared at Sai out of the corner of his eye. First the guy attacked him and then he gets on their team. If Kagome'd been there the guy would have been history. Plus Kakashi was out of comission so they had some random guy acting as their Jonin commander. Naruto almost wanted to strangle the guy. This had nothing to do with either of them. It was Team Seven's job to bring Sasuke back. On the other side of him Sakura could feel Naruto's angry boiling over their new squad members. She had found out that Sai had attacked Naruto in the village. It made her question his motives but they needed him and Yamato to bring Sasuke back. Maybe if they could they could fix everything that had happened. Fix Kagome. Hope bloomed in her heart for the first time in a while. Throughout this Yamato was explaining his plan.

Assuming Orochimaru had not been informed of the death of Sasori the plan would be perfect. Yamato would meet with Orochimaru's subordinate. If they were lucky the person would reveal what they knew before the real Sasori was dead. While Yamato did this the other three would be waiting in case they were needed or when the informant had said everything they needed. If it came down to a fight they would be there to back up Captain Yamato. All their planning was useless though. Kabuto had them figured out. And in the end Sai vanished with Orochimaru.

"I knew that guy was bad!" Naruto growled.

"Naruto, calm down. We need to keep our heads when we get in there." Yamato said thinking back to the fight when Naruto had lost control.

"We might get to bring Sasuke back." Sakura muttered.

"Don't get your hopes up but there is a chance." Yamato said.

They entered the bunker as quietly as they could. Branches of corridors led off in all directions lined with doors. Sakura's heart dropped as she looked in. How were they going to find Sasuke in all of this? Yamato motioned for them to split up and search the rooms. The two of them went together sending their captain off alone. On the way down their corridor they opened each door finding a multitude of empty storage rooms. Doubt and frustration itched at Naruto's mind as they continued to come up short. Suddenly an explosion racked the bunker. The two friends looked to each other and then ran to find the source. A bright light at the end of one corridor showed that the bunker had been breached. Sai and Yamato were there. The worst thing was that there standing above them was Sasuke Uchiha.

_**A/N: So yeah this was short. Really short but this happens almost exactly as it does in cannon and I had no desire (or time) to rewrite it. I am currently adjusting to college life and pledging for a co-ed frat. It is taking up a lot of my time. I've also been working on some original fiction of mine. I'll starting working on the next chapter and I'll try to post it soon. **_


	8. Chapter 7

_**A/N: So in honor of fanfic Friday I have decided to post this short little chappie. Thanks to those who read my last author's note. The Frat is going well. My bigs have tagged my door so I know they exist but I haven't met them yet. **_

Chapter 7

Sasuke stood in the ruins of the hide out where he had faced Naruto. No, it hadn't just been him. It had been Team 7 with a few new faces. And missing some important ones. It had surprised him that Kagome had not come with the group. He had thought that she would return when Naruto did. The idea that she would abandon comrades she had once sworn to protect sat ill in his stomach. Despite her parting threat he felt oddly disappointed that she had not been here. Where could she be? What could be so important that she would abandon them? Her cold, pained eyes flashed in his mind. That day that moment when she'd left him in the hospital still haunted him.

"So the Nine Tails escaped." Orochimaru sneered.

Sasuke snapped to attention. Yes, Naruto had escaped. It had been a group failure on their parts. First he escaped from Deidara and now he had escaped Orochimaru' own compound. It wasn't all that surprising. Naruto was almost unstoppable when he lost control of the fox spirit. It seemed that he was in no more control than he had ever been.

"We'll go get him." Hidan said hefting his scythe on to his shoulder.

"No, your group has let his slip away too many times in the past. I will send my apprentice here to bring back the fox."

"He let him go the last time." Hidan yelled.

"Naruto will follow me if he thinks he can back to the village." Sasuke said emotionlessly.

The group stared him down. There was some amount of shock in their eyes. He was turning his back on his old teammates. No more than that. He was leading his teammate, his rival to his doom. Unflinchingly. Not many of them had friends like that and would turn on them as Sasuke just had.

"Then go." Orochimaru ordered without turning toward him.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kagome was at her place at the mouth of the cave when the messenger arrived. She knew him. They had worked together once. It had been some time ago but she knew his mask and knew that Tsunade had sent him to make sure she was alright. As much as she wanted the Akatsuki on their side, Tsunade knew not to trust them yet. Kagome rose to meet him Nagato not far behind her as a way of showing the other anbu she was fine. She could see the tension lessen as she approached.

"Shuyaku-san, Lady Tsunade has ordered the Akatsuki to be brought to the village." The Anbu said.

"Oh, so we finally get in on this little-" Kisame quipped.

"Thank you," Kagome said. "You may return to her. We will be on our way soon."

The man hesitated but gave a nod. He was gone in a moment. Unlike Fujio this Anbu didn't question the orders of those placed above him. Even if the one above him was just a child in comparison. Behind her Nagato was ordering his remaining subordinates to pack up their small hide out. Deciding not to get in their way Kagome merely leaned against the entrance of the cave and watched quietly. There wasn't much. As she stood there watching an oddly familiar presence appeared behind her. She turned to look as a red haired boy approached the cave. He looked so much like…..but he wasn't.

"Hey, the kid's back." Kisame said.

"Where are you going?" The kid asked.

"The Leaf village." Nagato responded. "Their leader has made us an offer. Pardon for our crimes in the event that we help them fight Orochimaru. This young woman is going to lead us there."

The boy's green eyes turned to her. Oh, gods, they were just like….He looked her over for a few minutes, his eyes lingering on her mask. It was unique for an Anbu mask not that this boy seemed to notice or care. It was plain white with purple lines near the eyes. There was no animal shape to it which made it different than even her teammates. The mask had been a sort of gift, like many things, from Hiruzen after the Chunin exams.

"What's with the mask?"

"I'm an anbu, a member of an elite group that answers directly to the Hokage, the leader of the Leaf." Kagome responded.

The boy grunted. "So your village is fighting Orochimaru? Why?"

"He was a member of the village, he betrayed us and attacked us. In the attack he attempted to kill the former leader of our village."

"Apparently not hard enough. I heard some little girl stopped him. She's the one who took out his arms." Konan sneered.

Itachi stared Kagome down for a moment. "It was you wasn't it. You saved Hiruzen Sarutobi. That's why you're called Shuyaku, hero. You saved him and in part the morale of thee village."

"Whatever you say, Uchiha." She responded with a shrug.

The boy stood beside her mulling it all over in silence. Kagome watched her out of the corner of her eye. The more she looked at him the more she was sure he looked exactly what _he_ would have looked like if he had grown to this age. Her heart ached to even think about it. That life had ended a long time ago. Ended with everyone in it. Her fists tightened. She needed these people to help her stop that from happening here to this life. If this boy tried to stop them from coming she would…Then those green eyes turned to her and her thought died. He was too much like Shi…..she couldn't hurt him.

"I'll come with you."

Kagome's heart stopped. She had almost forgotten the boy was so close. For a moment she worked to calm her heart rate. The Akatsuki had stopped moving as well at the boy's comment. The stillness was unnerving but she caught sight of the small smiles on their faces. It seemed that they were found of the boy. Nagato came over and clapped him on the shoulder. So the boy was coming with them. She wondered what his motive for tagging along was.

"Are you ready then?" Kagome asked.

The group nodded in unison and Kagome turned on her heel. She wasn't sure what had turned her so cold so suddenly but she had decided to get the group back to the village out of her hands as soon as possible. She set a relatively harsh pace. It didn't take her long to slow down when she noticed Nagato struggling. As they began to follow the road that eventually lead to the village she began to notice a presence also heading toward the village. She searched it and immediately recognized it. Sasuke was heading back to the village. Great, it seemed all of her past was deciding to haunt her today.

"Our path is about to converge with an enemy." Kagome stated simply.

"Who?" Nagato asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Uchiha, any relation?" The boy asked Itachi.

"His brother." Kagome responded before the others. "Don't worry, I'll him. All Leaf shinobihave been given orders to bring him in at all cost."

"You won't kill him." Itachi stated coldly.

"No."

As they continued to move she could feel the tension rolling off of the older Uchiha. He had practically sold his soul, had given up all chances of happiness to protect Sasuke. It did not matter that Sasuke was now a traitor or that he was working for the man that they were teaming up to fight. Itachi would not see his brother harmed. The closer they got to the point where they would converge Kagome couldn't help wondering if Itachi would jump in to stop her from hurting Sasuke if he thought it would happen. She pushed the thought away. It wouldn't do to concern herself with Itachi's reaction. Right now she needed to worry about Sasuke. They had not spared nor had she seen him since after the Chunin exam. She needed to plan her moves.

Suddenly they met up with Sasuke. For a moment the shock of seeing him again made her hear jump. The last moment they had shared was their kiss in the hospital. He was older now, hardened by his time with Orochimmaru. She was breaking her promise to him. She wouldn't kill him now. It went against her orders from the Hokage. Which meant she would have to hold herself back but she would still over power him. His first move was to draw his sword which she copied. She used one hand to wield her sword to deflect him and used her other formed had signs. Ice formed and thickened along his arms and legs until it incased his entire body. She jumped away before the ice could jump from his sword to her.

"Happy?" Kagome asked Itachi who merely grunted at her.

"The Leaf and the Akatsuki? You don't appear to be arresting them so you must be working together. Why?" Sasuke asked.

"None of your concern." Kagome stated coldly.

"So how do plan on transporting the boy?" Nagato asked.

She didn't answer. Instead she stepped forward and looked Sasuke in the eyes. "Don't think about using the Sharingan on me, Uchiha, it will only make things worse." He glared and his eyes began to turn red. Before he could use them she had performed multiple hand signs and a mark had formed on his neck near his curse mark. "That is a Soul Seal. You won't be able to move or use your chakra until it is released."

The ice melted and Sasuke fell to the ground before her. He was still glaring as she stepped back. "Who will carry him back?" Nagato finally asked.

When no one spoke Kisame glanced at Itachi. "Fine, I will." The blue man said with a shrug.

"Then let's go." Kagome said.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sasuke glared across the fire at the masked woman. She was obviously under orders to take him in at almost any cost but she had cut the fight short. What had his brother said to her to make her hold back in the fight? Then there was the matter of the seal on his neck. The moment it had appeared his entire body had begun to burn, it still did, but as long as he didn't try to use his chakra it hurt a little less. He could tell that was what she had meant to do. It almost seemed like a person attack. He couldn't recall ever harming someone called Shuyaku. He wondered what her real name was.

"You seem tense, Shuyaku." The blue haired woman teased.

"This trip should not take this long. I want to get back to the village as soon as possible." Shuyaku responded.

"Tired of the company."

"Enough Konan." The Akatsuki leader said. "I am sorry. I know my condition and the boy are slowing you down. It is my request that keeps you here."

"You're forgiven. But we need to get back soon. We can't risk being out in the open for too long with _him._" The masked woman's voice turned colder as she mentioned Sasuke. "I'll take the watch. Get your rest."

The Akatsuki seemed to trust her but Sasuke stayed awake watching her. Even though he couldn't actually see her there was something familiar about her. The way she held herself like she was apart from everything around her. She wasn't a part of the Akatsuki but she was allying herself with them. She could at least try. Then there was just her appearance. She was completely covered, head to toe. Kagome had done that too but Kagome wasn't even that cold. She was broken, he knew. That pain had caused her to be distant, the woman in front of him was too cold to be human.

"You can stay awake as long as you like, it won't change anything. Kisame will carry you to the village. Your exhaustion will not change a thing."

He suddenly knew who she reminded him of. Haku. The boy had been so cold and barely human so that he could play the role of weapon for Zabuza. This woman had resigned herself to play that same role. It was interesting considering the name she'd been given. Someone had thought high enough of her to call her "hero." He wondered how she'd fooled them. At some point in the night his mind slipped back to Kagome for the millionth time since facing Naruto. Her broken eyes haunted him when he finally found sleep. This time, though, it was her response to him being brought in. The pain and the anger, the same she had shown the bridge builder. It took many shinobi to keep her from fulfilling her promise to kill him. Before she could Itachi shook him awake to feed him.

"Why is everyone having nightmares these days?" Itachi mused throwing a glance at the anbu who had moved to scout the road ahead.

Sasuke grunted and moved his head to avoid the food. He had no desire to have his brother's help and the new angel of his head allowed him to watch the anbu. She finally called them to move out and Sasuke was once again thrown on to the shark man's shoulder. A messanger met them half way to the village gates. She told the anbu to take the group to another location to meet with the Hokage. The turn of events angered the Akatsuki but the anbu did as she had been ordered after filling the woman in on Sasuke's arrest. It seemed to Sasuke that the anbu believed he would immediately be taken in to the village considering the sound of surprise that had escaped from under her mask.

"Fine," he heard her ground out. "We'll head that direction."

What the found in the clearing was a surprise to Sasuke. It wasn't just the Hokage and a group of anbu there to guard her. No, it appeared a task force had been formed to act as an army and this was their first briefing. The Hokage smirked at the anbu.

"Well I looks like the last pieces of the puzzle have finally arrived." The blonde woman said. "Now, before I can let you into the village I need to know what information you have."

"Seriously, we come all this way, put up with that ice bitch, and we don't even get to enter the village until we give up our bargaining chip!" Konan yelled.

"Understand this, the woman in front of you could have killed you all but she didn't because those were her orders that could change. Now, we didn't force you to tell us when you weren't near the village because we knew you wouldn't trust us. We need what you know to stop Orochimaru. So please, share your information and then you may enter."

"Konan, stop." Nagato said calmly. "Orochimaru is going after the tailed beasts."

"Why?"

"I don't completely comprehend it all myself. What he said did not make any sense to any of us. He said that he was going to use the tailed beasts to bring true demons into our world."

The hokage frowned. "I see. Whatever he means by that….never the less our purpose in doing all of this remains the same. Will you help us to fight him?" She asked. "Your freedom does not hang on your answer, only your involvement in the next few moments."

Nagato looked to each of his remaining members who each nodded their approval. "Yes."

"Good, then Shuyaku. As we discussed."

The Anbu stepped to take her place beside the Hokage. She reached up to remove her mask. Sasuke felt goosebumps ripple across his skin at the thought of learning her identity. He wasn't sure when his curiosity had become so strong but he needed to know. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as her hand came to rest on her mask. Suddenly there was an outburst from one of the anbu. Everyone turned to look at the guy as he pushed to the front of the group.

"Kaunserā," Shuyaku said sternly.

"If she takes off that mask she loses her standing as an anbu." Kaunserā said.

"She knows. We discussed this before she was appointed. She knew that if the time came she would be called to leave her position."

"If she leaves, I leave too."

"Fine," The Hokage growled.

Finally the girl removed her mask. Sasuke's heart dropped into his stomach. He could not believe that Shuyaku was…no…..it couldn't be. She stared back at him with her cold blue eyes. All this time he had been comparing the two of them this entire time. He watched as she turned her eyes to the others in the area. They all were reacting the same as him at the revelation of her identity. None of them spoke though. He decided to look back at her. She had matured into a cold young woman. If anything she was more beautiful than she'd ever been.

Finally Naruto broke the silence, "Kagome."

"Hey, Naruto." She said her face softening. "Sorry I left without saying goodbye."

"Well, now that the theatrical mess is over with perhaps we should explain this. Kagome?" Tsunade said.

"Right, you all present represent the new task force that will be responsible for taking Orochimaru down. A year and a half ago this this task force was shut down due to insurmountable failures. Now we have new leads including Orochimaru's apprentice." Kagome said turning to stare at Sasuke. "I was chosen to lead this task force by Lady Tsunade when she appointed me to the Anbu. She made me swear that if Orochimaru came out of hiding and began to act on his plans I would take off the mask and take over where a friend had left off. I helped to choose each of you because of your skills and experiences. "

"Then you've gathered quite a team then." A red haired boy piped up. Sasuke remembered seeing him with the Akatsuki but this was the first time he'd spoken. "I have a quick question for you, _Kagome, _do you recognize me?" He paused as she stared at him. "No, well. I guess that really isn't important. I have some friends, they'd be interested in helping. For an old friend."

With that the boy was gone.


	11. Chapter 10

_**A/N: So I've started thinking about doing some oneshots based on this series. As of now I will be taking:**_

_**Head cannons/theories about the series **_

_**Episodes from cannon you want to see me rewrite (with title or number)**_

_**Themes or scenes that would happen outside the storyline**_

_**Short what if's**_

_**I will be accepting ideas through reviews or PM's. I'll go through them and decide which ones I want to and post them when I can. **_

_**PS. I changed my name. I like this one better.^_^**_

Chapter 10

**As soon as** they were dismissed Kagome had returned to her home. She needed sleep. Hell she needed a long break to just not do anything, ever. But that wasn't an option now. No, she'd dug herself a deep hole with this one. She threw herself on her bed and tried to sleep. Try as she might though her mind merely wandered to the boy. She could see him as he spoke to her. Why did he ask her that? What did he expect from her? Was she supposed to know him? Then there was his gods damned face. Why had he looked so disappointed when she hadn't responded? He looked so much like….No, she wouldn't let her thoughts go that far. It hurt her too much.

_None of it makes sense._

She curled into a ball. First Sasuke returned. True, she had dragged him back but this was the first time he'd surfaced in ages. The look on his face when he'd learned it was her under the mask. The knowledge that she was the one who had fought him and captured him, somehow it hurt him. Not that she cared, she told herself. But then there was the boy. His familiar face, the question, it all ripped at the carefully built wall between her and her past. The pain from the two it her hard as she sat alone. A sob escaped her and eventually it all boiled over as she tried to hide her tears in a pillow. Finally, when her tears ceased, the pain ebbed away and sleep claimed her.

**Sasuke** examined his cell. It was just like the small room Orochimaru had given him in the bunker except the wall made of bars. The lack of freedom wasn't unexpected though. He had always known that his return to the village would end up with him behind bars or worse. He hadn't expected her to do it though. Kagome may have promised to kill him but he had never thought she would follow through with it. Now he knew she would. There was no doubt that her actions on the road had been her holding back. Her orders were to bring him in alive and she had done so. Next time he would be dead.

This new woman was not Kagome. It seemed like something dead and cold had taken over her body. This was no longer the girl who was healing and learning to live again. No the woman in that clearing was heartless, soulless. She had worn a mask the entire time. Even the small, soft smile at Naruto was fake.

"Oh Kagome, what happened to you?" he asked staring up to the ceiling.

"You broke what was left of her." A female voice said softly.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sakura watched Sasuke jump and then try to compose himself. He had changed so much, in ways she hadn't had time to notice when they'd fought. Now watching him in his cell she knew that the pain that had corrupted Kagome was eating away at him too. He was doing his best to hide it but he was in a great deal of pain. She sighed and pulled up a chair. Sitting there staring at each Sakura couldn't help but think of the irony of it all. Once upon a time she would have killed to be the center of his attention. Now she would do anything to get those dead black eyes off of her.

"What are you doing here, Sakura?" He asked.

"I thought we could talk." She said simplely. "Considering my position as the Hokage's protégé I managed to get it here even though Lee thought it would be a bad idea. He really worries about me. Also, I thought you might be hungry." She produced a bento and handed it to him.

"What if I don't want-" he began but it was too late and she began to ramble again.

"A lot sure has changed since the team broke up. Naruto's gotten stronger, so has Kagome. Me? I guess I've gotten better. The biggest thing for me is Lee. He real helped me out after the team split. He spared with me, gave me pointers, and then he began to be there when I just needed someone to be there."

"You and bushy brow?" he asked cracking a smile.

"Yeah, I don't know when but I…I love him. I really do. He challenges me to get better and he's there when I need him." Sakura explained.

"Good for you." He said. He turned to stare at the wall in front of him, his brow furrowed. "But what about Kagome? You said," he paused trying to find his words. "You said I broke her. How?"

Sakura felt her own brow wrinkle at his question. "Didn't you know? She loved you. Actually really loved you. We all figured it out, well, not Naruto. We all knew you loved her too. For the longest tie the only people who didn't notice anything were the two of you. When you left you didn't just turn your back on the village or your team, you turned your back on her."

He was quiet for a moment. "We confessed, sort of before I left. She pushed me away again. Said that I didn't love her as much as I wanted revenge. She said she couldn't do that to herself. If she really loved me she would have tried to stop me."

"It isn't all about you, Sasuke! She was broken long before we all met her. You pushing your way into her heart probably hurt too much already and then you were going to Orochimaru. You were there you heard what that girl said during the chunin exams. He killed her family! How would you feel if she joined up with Itachi?!"

"She has. She brought him back!"

"She was following orders! That's all she's done for two years." Sakura sighed. "When you left she shattered. She tried to hide it behind fake smiles, tried to make it seem like nothing had changed. She pretended to believe that Naruto could bring you back but the light was fading from her eyes. Eventually, when Naruto failed and left to train she withdrew in to her orders. She became an Anbu and stopped training me in her spare time. We rarely saw her and those times we did we could see the life fading from her eyes. The Kagome that stood with Tsunade was just a shell. The real Kagome died after you left. She just withered away until there was nothing left!"

"The last things she did were kiss me and promise she would kill me herself." He fired back.

"Indeed I did."

Both jumped at the new voice. Kagome and Tsunade stood side by side in the corridor watching the two. Now that he knew, Sasuke could see it. There was nothing in Kagome's eyes. No anger, no pain, she was empty. Sakura watched in fear as her master and old friend stared at them. How long had the pair listened to the bickering? What had Kagome heard her say? Sakura's heart beat so fast she thought it might give out.

"Don't worry Sakura, you aren't in any trouble. In fact I'm surprised that you didn't drag Naruto done here with you." Tsunade said.

"If I'm not-why are you both here?" Sakura asked.

The two women shared a look. "Lady Tsunade is convinced that Sasuke can be of use. Against everything I have advised she has put Sasuke back on team Kakashi which now has six members and is a subset of the new task force." Kagome said.

"You still aren't coming back then?" Sakura asked.

"No, for now Kagome will be leading the task force while Team Kakashi will be following her orders. The teams of the task force each have their own role. Even the Akatsuki have their part to play in all of this." Tsunade explained.

"There is one upside to this arrangement," Kagome said stepping up to the bars. "Once you're out of this cell you are under my command. Your life will be in my hands and don't doubt for a second I will be watching you closely. One step toward Orochimaru, any sign of communication, and will keep that promise."

With that she was gone. Sakura felt the weight of two years of silence bending her back. She had hoped that if Sasuke returned they would be able to fix things, mend all their broken bonds, but Kagome was too hurt for that. Now, even, she may be broken beyond repair.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ship walked as calmly as he could away from the clearing. When he was sure he was away from the humans' prying eyes and ears he broke down. He punched a nearby ear weakly, barely breaking of bits of bark. It all hurt. All of it. They had been fighting to honor her last actions but now here she was. She was alive or a least there was someone here who looked just like her. It would be just like the bastard Naraku to create a duplicate of her just to hurt them. He ground his teeth and growled. He needed to tell the others what he knew. Their new lair wasn't that far from the village. The others would be waiting for him since he hadn't meant to be gone so long. Rin was the one who noticed him first.

"Shippo!" She cried as she jumped up to meet him then she noticed the look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"What did the group say?" a cold voice asked.

"They went to join a large village in their fight against that man, Orochimaru." Shippo said. "That isn't it, though. There's a girl in that village. Sesshoumaru…..her name…her name is Kagome and she looks-" He bit down trying not to cry.

"Could it be possible that she lived?" Rin asked turning toward Sesshooumaru.

"I don't know." Sesshouaru said. "What else do you know? Did she recognize you?"

"She's stronger, if it is her. She has a place in that village as a leader. But, no, she didn't recognize me."

The group sat in silence for a long tie. They had all thought their friend, their family member to be dead. In their minds they had come all this way to avenge her. And she was alive? None of them knew what to do. Rin tried her best to stifle her sobs. Finally Ayame pulled the girl aside and held her as she cried and tried to figure out how to feel at the revelation that her mother might be alive. When Rin's sobs died down the group came back together around Shippo and Sesshoumaru.

"So what do we do?" Inuyasha asked.

"We help them. If it's her then we'll help her remember." Kikyo said. "Even if it isn't," Her fists clenched at her sides. "It doesn't matter. We came here to defeat him not to let him torment this world."

"She is right." Sesshoumaru said and they all nodded.


End file.
